cancer is in the air
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Es la historia de una rata floja y un monstruo precioso. Y es más simple de lo que parece. ;shikamaru, ino.


**naruto © masashi kishimoto.**

**note. **ahum, esto es bastante burdo. and, bad english, of course.

* * *

.

.

Shikamaru pensaba que la relación entre él e Ino era comparable con la de un cigarrillo y la llama del encendedor que lame la punta del tabaco con vehemencia. Por supuesto que Ino era el fuego y él ese pedazo de papel y nicotina que se perdía para siempre entre sus pulmones de reina sin trono de diamantes.

(Ella sólo tenía cemento y tacones carmesí)

La besaba lánguidamente. Posaba seguramente su mano morena en la cara interior de su suave muslo y permitía que Ino apretara con violencia su hombro. Sus uñas largas y azules como un veneno se clavaban en su delgada camisa. Su sangre se escurría silenciosamente por su piel, solo un par de gotas que se secaban a unos pocos segundos. Dolía como un infierno quererla.

Y luego ella sonreía (de esa manera arrogante y punzante y asquerosamente hermosa-) y se agitaba el cabello como si fuera una enorme cuchilla y cruzaba las piernas como si fueran las puertas de algún paraíso.

(Lo eran.)

—Shikamaru, ¿sabes qué te quiero, verdad? —Y no había nada de ternura en aquella oración. Sus labios rojos se curvaban como si fuera una maldita rosa. Y sus ponzoñosas uñas subían y bajaban por su clavícula.

Shikamaru sospechaba que en algún momento Ino iba a agujerearle el corazón. Era tan predecible como saber que la tierra orbita alrededor del sol. Pero aquello era distinto, porque no era posible que estuviera permitiendo que ella lo destruyera sin otra ridícula razón que la de un amor obsesivo y profundo, justo como una simple y grotesca fosa espera a un cadáver para estar completo de nuevo.

(she's beauty like a painter's muse.  
Y su piel está cubierta de espinas.  
And her eyes are glitter rocks.  
Pero sus labios nunca están pálidos.  
Because.

—the red in her lips is his pain and his soul.

Pero lo hacía. Shikamaru suspiraba y los pulmones le pesaban como dos montañas e Ino lo había abierto con un cuchillo desde el cuello hasta la pelvis y le había dejado tres, cuatro, diez, mil bolsitas de cocaína en todo su cuerpo. Shikamaru observaba con horror como lo cerraba sin poder evitar que ella dejara aquellas plásticas y peligrosas bolsitas en su interior.

**Cocaíne was her love. **

Y se cansaba. Y fumaba más de tres cajetillas al día y las ojeras surcaban su rostro como dos profundos riscos. Y él se iba desvaneciendo mientras observaba impotente como ella se hacía más fuerte, más brillante, más preciosa. Y la odiaba cuando ella cruzaba los tobillos delicadamente pero no suficiente como para dejar de tocarla trémulamente en las mañanas, justo cuando el sol se comía a las estrellas. Shikamaru suspiraba sin ninguna emoción en particular.

(Ino se lo había tragado entero)  
Y todo era amarillo y azul, justo como el paisaje perturbadoramente cálido que capturaban sus ordinarios ojos negros –en realidad, eran—

Y.

Shikamaru la abrió un poco debajo de sus largas pestañas aquella vez que sintió que él era y siempre había sido la calaña más baja que podía existir. La blusa blanca de Ino estaba bastante lejos de ella, así que para cuando Shikamaru murmuró seriamente, _no puedo contigo más_, no quiso agarrarla. Ino sólo se endureció como una estatua y para protegerse de la luz del amanecer, su largo cabello rubio cayó sobre su sostén de manera ligera.

Fue cemento y tacones rojos. Las puntas de su cabello rubio que rozaban débilmente su cadera.  
(No había sol en la mañana. Sólo un cielo gris-desteñido y una luz pálida.  
Fría.)

**.But, then.**

.  
-she is fucking horrible-.

**.**

Shikamaru sabía que iba a suceder. Joder, que habían folletos de su patética relación en los postes de luz. No literalmente pero entiendes lo que quiero decir. (Tan obvio y sin embargo, no había allí nada de lógica sana). Ino había ingresado a su habitación mientras dormía. Verla allí en la mañana hubiera sido algo bastante extraño si no supiera que debajo de su cama había una colección de sus rosadas bragas.

Ino no traía maquillaje y sus ojos se veían como las lunas de Júpiter. Shikamaru la observaba concentrado en su momento sumiso –cuando no estaba empujándolo al límite hasta enloquecerlo- y suspiraba porque _qué bonita es_. Así tan simple y tan básica, con una sudadera y el cabello suelto como aquella vez en qué la cobardía había podido más. Ino se giraba y sonreía suavemente y luego se iba sin decir ni una palabra.

Era suficiente para él.

(Y Shikamaru la odiaba por ser una persona horrible y manipuladora y egoísta y—  
Le odiaba por hacerle querer.)

Quizás no era el único enfermo allí.

**.**

**The fire was his way to catch the sky.**

**.**

—Lo sé, Ino.

Ese siempre fue el problema.


End file.
